


Don't Worry About It

by luxnoctre



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions but on Crack, Byleth is not amused, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri the Boar, Felix and Sylvain have fun, Gen, Platonic Relationship, blue lions - Freeform, i am ferdinand von aegir, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: In hindsight, maybe releasing a wild boar in your house leader's room isn't the best idea
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 40





	Don't Worry About It

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this with the help of my amazing moot, thanks S, you're the best
> 
> First time writing FE3H! Hope it's alright! Enjoy and thanks for the support~ 
> 
> Also Felix is a cat person, no one can fight me on this

Sylvain considers himself a good friend. Well, granted he tends to make more trouble than needed, as Ingrid often says. And sometimes Dimitri asks him to consider his upbringing before chasing after some pretty eyed doe. And maybe he accidently destroyed part of the kitchen while helping Dedue. But when it comes down to the wire, Slyvain considers himself to be one of the greatest friends a Blue Lion could ever have. 

So when he’s walking through the dormitories, and he sees Felix carrying an unusually large box down the hallway, Slyvain considers it to be good manners to ask Felix if he needs help.

“No. Go away,” Felix responds in his usual curt way, but Slyvain, well versed in the many (one) mood of Felix, persists. 

“Are you sure?” Slyvain swings an arm around Felix’s neck, pulling the other close to him as he taps the box. “Looks like a pretty heavy load here. I wouldn’t mind helping you carry it. What’s in here, anyways?”

“Sylvain, go away or else I’ll ram my sword up your ass,” Felix threatens. He shrugs Sylvain’s arm off his neck, and accidently jostles the box in the process.

The sudden loud puff from inside the box is enough to put Sylvain on his guard.

“Ok,” Sylvain says slowly, hands raised in defense. “Felix, what do you have in the box?” 

Felix doesn’t answer, and chooses to walk a little faster. Sylvain follows him until Felix glares back at him. “Don’t follow me,” Felix snaps. 

“Tell me what you have in the box.”

“No.”

“Please?” Sylvain bats his eyes in a very convincing puppy expression. “Is it a dog? Do you have a dog? I always thought you as a cat person but you know-”

“It’s not a dog.” 

“Then what-” Sylvain cuts himself off when he sees Felix glancing at a particular door. The very door to Dimitri’s room. “Did you get something for Dimitri?”

“No.” But Sylvain isn’t fooled.

“Felix, we’ve been friends since babies. I know when you’re lying.” Sylvain draws closer and taps at the box, eliciting another puff from the inside. “Seriously, what is it?”

Felix sighs exasperatedly, finally giving up on persuading Sylvain, and with a glance up and down the hallway, leans in. “Out of all animals, what do you think I would get our dear prince, Dimitri?”

It takes approximately two seconds for Sylvain to process the question, and when he does, he bursts out in a great cajole of laughter. “Oh that is priceless!” He says, wiping away tears of mirth, “Felix, you absolute genius. He’s going to be so surprised!” 

Seeing his friend’s excited reaction, Felix allows a rare smile to appear. “I asked Dimitri to meet me here in ten minutes, so we have to get this boar into his room before then.”

“Sure, sure,” Sylvain agrees with a pleased thumbs-up. He walks over to Dimitri’s room door and tests out the locked handle. “Give me a moment.” He searches his pockets for something, before pulling out a key. With a few jingles, he unlocks the door for a nonplussed Felix. 

“I don’t even want to know how you got that,” Felix says with a shake of his head, walking past Sylvain with the box. 

“Hey, you never know when you need a quick escape,” Slyvain responds with a shrug.

“Into someone’s room?”

“Into any room.” 

Felix pauses, and gives Sylvain a long look. “You need a serious life change,” He comments.

“Says the one pranking our future king with a _boar_ ,” Sylvain responds with an equal amount of sass. “Now open it up, I want to see what it looks like.”

“It might be irritated from the journey,” Felix warns as he pulls out a knife to slit the box open, “I had to carry it all the way from the marketplace.” With precise strokes, he cuts open the top of the box and pulls away the wood. Immediately, the box shudders as the boar rams its head against the wood. 

“Woah, it’s kind of cute,” Sylvain comments as he peers at the animal. The boar is covered in dark fur, to tail to snout, with tiny pearly tusks and fluffy ears. It snorts angrily at Sylvain and swishes its tail harshly. 

“Wow, it doesn’t like you complimenting it. Just like all those girls you chase,” Felix says to Sylvain’s disgruntled scowl. “Now hold it while I cut the rest of the box open.”

“Wait, no.” Sylvain raises his hands. “You hold it, I’ll cut the box.” 

Felix blinks and scowls in frustration. “What? Are you scared of it? It’ll take a minute, just hold it to make sure it doesn’t run away.” 

“I’m not scared of it, I just-” Sylvain glances at the boar distrustfully “-don’t want to touch a wild animal.”

“You ride a horse into battle, every day.”

“Hey, my horse is very tame, thank you very much.”

“Stop arguing and just hold the damn animal.” 

“Please let me cut the box. I don't want to touch it.”

Felix puts his hands on his hips and glares at Sylvain. “I’m not going to argue about this anymore. Either you hold the boar, or I kick your ass. Seri-” But at that moment, the two are interrupted by a cheerful “Hello!” behind them. Sylvain gapes in shock at a surprised Felix, and the two quickly turn, hiding the box behind their backs.

“Why are you two in Dimitri’s room?” Annette asks cheerfully. Behind her, Dedue and Ingrid stand with equally confused looks on their face.

“Uh.” Sylvain looks at Felix, who looks back in confusion. “We’re just getting something for him, that’s all.”

“Then why do you look so suspicious.” Sylvain wants to glare at Ingrid for noticing, but for the sake of the act, puts on an innocent smile. 

“We’re fine,” Felix cuts in, “We were just on our way out. There’s no problem-” But the goddess must have a cruel sense of humor, because at that very moment, the boar lets out an angry squeal and throws itself at the wood. It tips over the box and charges at a shocked Felix.

“Is that a boar?!” yells Ingrid, who immediately backs up, Annette and Dedue right behind here.

“Sylvain! Help me!” Felix says as the boar sprints around Dimitri’s room. It crashes into Dimitri’s desk, sending a storm of papers falling on top of it. Sylvain tries to grab at the animal, but the boar runs through his legs and he trips over it. 

“Annette,” Dedue suddenly says as he watches the animal dance between Felix's hands. 

“Yes?” Annette answers, eyes not moving from the running boar.

“Do you know what we should do?” 

Annette looks over at Dedue and solemnly nods. “It would make an excellent dinner course.” Dedue nods and begins to advance on the running boar.

“No! Felix! Just get it out of here before Dimitri sees,” Ingrid orders them. Her usual calm expression is replaced by one of urgency. The boar finally stops its race, huffing and snorting in the center of the room. Felix, Sylvain, and Dedue begin to approach it on each side, and with a nod from Felix, leap at the animal. But the boar, already sensing its demise, tears past them and straight at a shocked Ingrid, who jumps out of the way.

“No!” Felix yells as the boar begins to sprint down the hallway. The Blue Lions students scramble after it, attracting the attention of the other House students in the dormitory. 

“Hey, what are you guys-” 

“Move it Claude!” Sylvain yells, pushing the Golden Deer leader out of the way as they run after the boar. 

“Mercedes! Catch that boar!” Annette yells as they turn a corner and see the boar heading to the stairwell. Mercedes, who has just come out of her room, lets out a surprised squeal and flattens herself against the wall, just before the boar charges at her in full fury. The Blue Lions skitter to the stairway, just in time to see the boar running straight into the arms of a bemused Dimitri. 

“What the-” Dimitri has enough time to say before the boar crashes straight into him. With a grunt of exertion, he wrestles the boar to the ground, pinning its neck and body with steady hands. 

“As expected of his Majesty,” Dedue says approvingly as they run down the staircase. 

“Why are you running after a boar down the hallway?” Dimitri demands, calmly pinning the struggling boar’s neck with a knee. “You all caused a huge commotion because of this.” 

“Felix and Sylvain brought it into your room.” Ingrid explains. 

“Wow, way to deflect it to us, Ingrid,” Sylvain says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Felix, on the other hand, looks as calm as ever.

“I bought it for you,” He explains.

“Why would you buy me a boar?” asks Dimitri.

“Because.” Felix looks calm as he says in his trademark deadpan way, “It’s good for you to interact with those of your kind.” 

“Felix.” Dimitri sighs, “How many times must I tell you? There’s no need for all this name calling.”

“But anyways, now that you caught the boar, we can take it to the kitchen!” Annette interrupts excitedly. “I know the head chef would be delighted to cook it for tonight.”

“What? No, we must release this creature back where it came from,” Dimitri decides, “After the torture it just went through, it doesn’t deserve to die.” 

“If his Highness says so, then it will be done,” Dedue agrees seriously. “Then let us take it back to-”

“Oh, hello Byleth!” Mercedes suddenly says with a cheerful wave. All the Blue Lions look to the side, where a quiet Byleth stands imposingly. 

“It’s class time,” Byleth says quietly, “You’re all late.” Immediately the joyous atmosphere is drained, as the students share guilty and scared looks with each other. Well, except Felix, who is glaring at the boar with hatred and disgust. 

“Professor!” Dimitri tries to stand up but the boar struggles beneath him. “On account of all of us, I apologizes for our tardiness. I swear we will all work a thousand times harder to make up for your lost time, sir.” Byleth doesn’t respond, but walks towards the boar. He kneels down beside the animal, looking at it closely. 

“Sir?” Dimitri asks, trailing off at the end. Byleth suddenly takes a hold of the boar’s body and legs and Dimitri stands to let the professor hold it tight in his arms. 

“Get to class,” Byleth says simply before walking off with the boar. The Blue Lions share a confused look as Byleth walks to where Jeralt stands, chatting with some other knights. They watch as Byleth taps his father’s shoulder, and gives the boar to the captain. And even they can hear the loud remarks Jeralt gives in thanks.

“Ho! A mighty beast! This will make for an excellent dinner tonight!” 

Annette lets out a silent cheer as Mercedes pats a distraught Dimitri’s back. 

“You did your best,” Mercedes says, “But it looks our dinner is decided.”

Dimitri can only look on sadly as the Captain eagerly hurries to the Dining Hall, an exciting bounce in his step. 

"You can't save them all," He whispers to himself.

\----

That night, in the dining hall, the rest of the academy is laughing at the Blue Lion boar incident.

“I must say!” Ferdinand says loudly at the Black Eagles table. Beside him, Edelgard sits buttering a piece of bread, paying no attention to her fellow student. Likewise, Dorothea and Petra continue their meal, ignoring the other. “As a noble, this type of incident is certainly above us. No self respecting student would do this. I, Ferdinand von Aegir-”

From across the room, at the Blue Lions table, Felix chucks a piece of bread that hits Ferdinand square in the forehead. “Shut up Aegir, no one wants to listen to your rambling,” He scolds loudly, before settling back in his seat. Across from him, Dimitri picks at his food quietly. 

“Dimitri? Are you alright?” Ashe asks kindly. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Dimitri acknowledges with a tilt of his head, “I’m just thinking about that-”

“Hey! Dimitri!” Claude appears behind him and affectionately rubs Dimitri’s blonde hair. “When are we going to be able to get a taste of that boar? It looked super delicious, running down the halls this morning.” 

“I don’t think delicious is the right word to describe that,” Dimitri says, shaking off the roaming hand. “And you should ask the cook, not me.”

As the two house leaders banter, Sylvain turns to Felix and whispers, “Please tell me you have another boar somewhere.” Felix doesn’t answer, shoving a piece of fruit into his mouth, but the twinkle in his eye tells Sylvain all he needs to know.

“Felix, you sly dog.” Sylvain chuckles and nudges Felix playfully. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“Shut up and eat your food.” 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> dimitri being unnecessarily angsty over a boar


End file.
